Tomorrow
by Anna Kate
Summary: And Tomorrow I Will Die. How can life go in a steady stream when so many lives have been lost?
1. 16

Tomorrow

I will die

_By Anna Kate_

My name is Draco Malfoy. And Tomorrow I will die.

I write this on the eve of my 16th birthday. I won't live to see my evening party. I doubt I'll live to see the sun rise.

I don't have much to apologise for. I am proud of who I am and who I would have been. I think that that is my main problem. I am too proud to keep my head down and be quiet. No, I have to be up there with the heroes of the war and those who would not give up without a fight. None of us will, I know that.

My father and my mother will come for me eventually. They always said they would; however, they would never tell me it was to kill me. Kill me before I died at the hands of the Dark Lord, kill me only as their son, not a Muggle sympathiser.

I doubt anyone would really care if I sympathised with muggles or not. Who would even listen to me? A spoilt wizarding brat prince, with white-blonde hair and cold grey eyes, an almost feminine quality to his face. But my face is not one a really recognise anymore. I look haunted. Where once arrogance shone, quiet suffering broke through.

I would never tell my friends, if you could call them that, how I suffered. Father never raised a hand to me, nor did Mother ever say a bad word against me. But they raised me in such a way that kindness and generosity are not normal for me. Cold, unfeeling daylight was always radiated from the outside and I learnt to accept this from myself. I was never to show emotion, never laugh a single laugh nor cry a single tear. Malfoy's are without emotion, without sorrow or happiness. We are only statues.

We are only statues...

This statue is about to be broken, shattered into pieces. I will not survive the next day. I only hope my death is for a cause greater than magic; a cause greater than man or woman. A cause for peace and equality between everyone.

It has just struck midnight.

My name is Draco Malfoy. And I will die today.

**Authors Note: **This is a short series of ficlets, complied into one story. Look out for the next one tomorrow.


	2. 18

Tomorrow

I will die

_By Anna Kate_

My name is Luna Lovegood. And Tomorrow I will die.

How did it come to this? How did it come to a time when innocent children were slaughtered mercilessly by Death Eaters in front of their parents? Or like Draco Malfoy, poor Draco Malfoy, murdered by his parents on his 16th birthday. They claim it was to save him. He did not know it was only to stop the Dark Lord from killing them because their son was a 'disappointment'.

He was found dead in his room in the evening of June the 5th. He was lying there, stolen cold, a red line running down his chest and across his neck. They killed him by Avada Kedavra for sure, but they then slit his throat. I have no idea why. I doubt many of us do.

Now it is my time. I am 17-years-old. I will turn 18 tomorrow. And the Death Eaters are coming for me. They haunt me down because I am young, because I am a friend of Harry Potter's. They will hunt down Harry after I am gone but they won't find him until he wants them to.

He was torn up over Draco's death. Though they never saw eye-to-eye, they known each other for almost 6-years and then Draco was gone. I saw him the day after, he came to October House and he cried for hours. He kept saying that he was sorry for Draco's death. I wonder why it was so, because they hated each other. But losing someone you knew, whether you loved them or hated them is painful in many ways.

I can hear the Death Eaters outside my room. They are below my window. I would scream to father to run, to not open the door, to go and never look back at his daughter. If only I could find my voice.

Speak out for us, those who live. Speak out for those who die.

My name is Luna Lovegood. And I will die today.


	3. 20

Tomorrow

I will die

_By Anna Kate_

My name is Hermione Granger. And Tomorrow I will die.

The war has been going on for 4, almost 5 years now. How long will it continue? I dare not think about it, the thought makes my blood run cold. Even colder still is the heart of Voldemort, with his murderous followers and leagues of weapons against humans; against muggles and muggle-borns. Even half-bloods.

Harry is taking the war hard. He's in hiding, and he will be until they figure out how to defeat Voldemort. I should hate them for leaving us, hate them for making us deal with this alone. But I can't; I love Harry, he's my best friend and my brother in all but blood, and this is so hard on him.

He cried for hours when Draco Malfoy was murdered. He wept for days when Luna's body was found. In all the rare occasions I get to see him, he's been looking lost, lonely and without hope. If he has no hope, how can we?

My parents are throwing a birthday party for me tomorrow. I turned 20. Shame I won't be there. Shame I never got to say good-bye. I go on a mission tomorrow, my final mission, one in which I will die. I can't sleep tonight, I'm too nervous, too excited, _too scared_...

Harry, if you read this, please know that I love you. That I did this for you, that everything I do is for you. I'm killing myself, throwing myself in front of the Death Eaters so you and Ron can live full lives.

I love you both.

My name is Hermione Granger. And today I will die.


	4. 22

Tomorrow

I will die

_By Anna Kate_

My name is Ron Weasley. And Tomorrow I will die.

I can't believe what I've been through, what I've seen and soon I will just lose it all. All the memories and the... life, I guess. It's all for a cause though. All for the cause. You have to think about the cause. If you don't think about the cause, then you're selfish.

Yeah, right.

I'm not selfish. Probably attention-seeking but not selfish. You can't be when you're like me, with a big family and all. I'll miss my family. Almost as much as I'll miss my friends. Like, Harry. I can't really miss Hermione; I'm going to see her again soon.

When Malfoy died, Harry cried for hours. When Luna died, Harry cried for days. When Hermione died, Harry couldn't cry for her. He just sat at a window and stared out of it. I cried, I admit I cried. I cried when Luna was found. I was silent with Malfoy was discovered. I have never cried so much since when Hermione died. I really wanted to hug Harry, to have some form of comfort in a familiar way, but Harry only pushed me away.

"I want to be by myself, Ron." He told me and I let him alone.

Harry's never been a good person to share with. He's by himself most of the time, lost in himself. I hope you remember my birthday mate. 22 tomorrow (today, I guess, it's just stroked midnight).

Now I'm going. Walking straight on to the battle field, arms raised, so that Voldemort can shoot me down so Harry can live. Harry, live, please. Hermione, Luna, Draco and I aren't. So please, live for us?

Love you Mate.

My name is Ron Weasley. And today I will die.


	5. 24 The End

Tomorrow

I will die

_By Anna Kate_

My name is Harry Potter. And Tomorrow I Will Die.

24-years-old…. 23 years since my parents died for me. 9 years since Sirius died. 8 years since Dumbledore and Draco Malfoy were killed. 7 years since Hagrid was killed. 6 since Luna was murdered. 4 since Hermione threw herself in front of the Death Eaters. 2 since I lost my first and best friend.

Why has it come to this? Why are so many dying in the streets, pleading for mercy and yet getting none? Why? Is it because some cruel, deranged killer is out to get them? Is it because some God up there hates them? By Merlin, why?

I'm sitting by a window in a castle. The castle is Hogwarts; my first and only home. My place of thought, contemplation and above all, love. I love it here; I love the way that, wherever I am in this ancient place, I can still hear owls cooing softly in their sleep. Wherever I belong, this is my one true place.

But times are changing, and I must change with them. Hogwarts is no longer safe for its students, not while I hide in the chambers and long winding corridors. I must leave here, I must face my destiny. I read a book once; maybe one you've heard of. The Saga of Darren Shan? The man there, Mr. Tiny, Mr. _Des _Tiny. He controls our fate, but once in a while he messes up and someone gets the better of him. I won't spoil the book for you, but I feel like Darren; about to usurp destiny.

It is our, Voldemort and my, destiny; one shall live and one shall die. But no more.

One shall be murdered; the other shall die too.

Good bye, my friends, and be merry. Weep for me no longer, as I am dead and gone but I have left this world happy and joined my mother, my father, my friends and my family in the sky, in the eternal paradise called Heaven.

I leave you with this;

Do not stand at my grave and weep,  
I am not there; I do not sleep.  
I am the autumn wind that blows,  
And the diamond glints on the snow.   
When you awaken in the morning hush,  
I am the sweep uplifting rush...  
of quiet birds circled in flight.  
I am the star that shines in the night.  
Do not stand at my grave and cry;  
I am not there, I do not die.

My name is Harry Potter. And Tomorrow, I Go Home.

**00**

I apologise for how long it took me to update this. The ending is quite sad, really, but I wanted it to be. Harry Potter is going home! This was written for all those who've been sad recently, and for who've been lost to us. We miss them, but we live in their memory and we shall carry on their memory for as long as we live.

Thank you, everyone.

-Anna Kate


End file.
